


The Love That He Deserves

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Sibling Bonding, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Wedding Fluff, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “I didn’t imagine we’d ever have a conversation like this,” Izzy started, her hands fixing what didn’t need it on Magnus’ outfit. If she focused on anything other than Magnus’ impeccable taste, she would lose it, she knew that much.“Like what?” Magnus asked as he brushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. Izzy sighed happily and shook her head.“The conversation where I congratulate you on marrying my brother."
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	The Love That He Deserves

Izzy rested her knuckles against the solid wood door before making any move to knock. She took a deep breath, trying with everything in her to hold back her tears and calm herself down. It wouldn’t do her any good to raise Magnus’ nerves even more than they probably already were. She pulled back her hand after a few shaky breaths, but before she could knock, the door cracked open. She smiled to herself, knowing that she probably wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was. She pushed the door the rest of the way open and refused to hold back her tears when she caught sight of Magnus looking as flawless and extravagant as he always did. 

“Isabelle, if you’re here to tell me anything but good news, I’m afraid I will have to portal you into Edom myself,” Magnus said as he turned toward her and rested his hands on his hips. He raised an eyebrow at her when a soft sob finally escaped and she flung her hands over her mouth to stifle it. She shook her head vigorously as Magnus walked up to her, tissue magically in hand. 

“There’s nothing but good news today, Magnus. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m such a mess,” she apologized as Magnus brushed the tissue underneath her eyes, careful to keep her perfectly done makeup in place. Izzy smiled gratefully up at him, letting out another unsteady breath and pressing down on the hem on her dress to keep her hands occupied. 

“You’re a mess because your brother is happy, I hope?” Magnus said simply, the tiniest bit of nervousness shining through his words. Izzy let out a huff of laughter and batted Magnus’ hand away. She reached up and adjusted the maroon cravat so delicately ruffled against his chest before smoothing her hand over his suit jacket. 

“I didn’t imagine we’d ever have a conversation like this,” Izzy started, her hands fixing what didn’t need it on Magnus’ outfit. If she focused on anything other than Magnus’ impeccable taste, she would lose it, she knew that much.

“Like what?” Magnus asked as he brushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. Izzy sighed happily and shook her head. 

“The conversation where I congratulate you on marrying my brother. Where I tell you that I’ve never seen Alec look as happy and… carefree as he just did.” Izzy looked up at him seriously. “One of the first things I ever said to you about my brother was that he wasn’t warm and fuzzy. That had been true for so much of our lives. With you, though,” Izzy clicked her tongue and started buttoning the waistcoat Magnus hadn’t gotten to yet. “With you, it’s like the Alec I knew before he figured it was best to hold himself, his happiness, back. The Alec that would talk to strangers and show affection to whoever needed it, who would show his teeth when he smiled because he couldn’t hold back his positive demeanor.” She finished the buttons and chanced a glance up at Magnus, whose eyes were starting to fill with tears. 

“Isabelle,” he went to speak, but Izzy held her finger up to his lips, cupping his face in her hand. 

“You gave me back my brother, Magnus. And by agreeing to marry him, you gave him the family, the support that he always wanted and needed. And most importantly, you gave him the love that I know he  _ deserves _ . I can’t thank you enough for it.” Magnus nodded, whatever words he wanted to say seemingly catching in his throat as he cleared it to hold back his tears. A quiet knock sounded at the door and Maryse peaked her head in. Izzy would have to remember to thank Magnus for the change in her mother, too. 

“The groom is requesting to see you,” Maryse said, pure joy in her tone and tear tracks lining her cheeks. One look at Magnus and Izzy could tell she wasn’t far off from crying again. Magnus peered down at Izzy and tilted his head in question, as if asking for permission to go see Alec. It had Izzy’s heart warming to know that Magnus wasn’t just all in for Alec, he was all in for the Lightwood’s. 

“No more runaway groom jokes, okay?” Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she pressed her palms into his chest. Magnus laughed brightly and pulled Izzy into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“Alec is giving me the family I’ve always wanted, too, Isabelle. I hope you know how grateful I am to not just have him, but all of you,” Magnus whispered into her hair. Izzy let out a soft sob and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek into his chest and let her smile grow with every passing second. By the time she pulled away, she had willed back all of her tears and when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she nodded to it. 

“Alright, go see my brother before he panics… again,” Izzy added, pushing Magnus toward the door. Magnus left with Maryse, her sniffles echoing in the hallway. Izzy watched them walk away, arm in arm and again down the aisle the same way. She watched her brother gain a husband, with beautiful vows and one simple kiss, and Izzy felt like everything else would fit into place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
